candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 July 2016
09:56 Hey people 09:56 brb for a while 09:56 Make that 1962 09:58 What level? 09:58 It's on Super Mario 3D world, Rose 09:58 1808 sucks 09:58 test 09:58 Oh, I thought its CCS 09:58 test 09:58 lol, Rose. 09:59 Whose IP is 221.127.144.34? 10:00 Hong Kong... Edwin or Wildones. 10:00 @Flockky HI! 10:00 Hey y greet me 1st XD 10:00 Anyway o/ 10:01 @Flockky II can you help me updating hard levels galleries? 10:01 world 32 10:01 ep 124 - 126 10:01 captions you mean? 10:02 I need you to help you all 10:02 i'll try, but I am updating my GTCL blog first 10:03 @Flockky II what the GTCL? 10:03 LCG contest? 10:03 LDC? 10:04 my future LDCs will be held on Mid-October 2016 10:04 guess the combined levels... 10:04 @Flockky II publish on october? 10:06 my 16th LDC will be on october 2016 10:07 and yes deadline is every week 10:08 @Flockky II I put images hard levels galleries at world 22 10:08 Level 1398 and 1400 10:08 please add captions 10:09 @Flockky Hard levels galleries world 19 to! 10:09 level 1279 and 1288 10:09 caption please. 10:29 yeah* 10:29 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 example what console you play? 10:29 Wii U 10:30 Thread:360568#20 10:30 proving he's kool? ... 10:30 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 you're good Wii U is available on your country. 10:36 http://whatismyipaddress.com/ip/188.247.79.2 10:36 o.o 10:40 now adding captions to world 14 and 15 10:48 Rose? 10:48 That IP... shows where is Kool from! 10:52 Should we block it? 10:55 @Flockky you are done to adding captions of hard levels galleries of world 14 and 15? 10:55 not yet 10:55 I'm halfway in the progress 10:56 @Flockky almost that? 10:56 Flockky VERY busy in summer homeworks. Maybe later. 10:57 *the board notes. 10:58 @Edwin91476 where are my board notes? 10:58 So Kool is from Jordan? O.o 10:59 What board notes are you talking about Mossy? 10:59 @Edwin91476 nothing. 11:01 @Flockky done? 11:02 o/ 11:02 Hey Half-Bro Loocas o/ 11:02 Guess who's procrastinating again? Me. 11:02 Hey guys (wave) 11:03 Why? Loocas? 11:03 It's time for me to speeding up with my summer homeworks :D 1/8 need to hand in some. 11:04 I have an online quiz on mechanics... -_- 11:04 An a script to be written. 11:05 So is it too many things for students in Singapore to do? Some days ago you said you are busying with homeworks. 11:05 *homework 11:05 Yeah 11:05 And there's a math test tomorrow. 11:06 Good luck, I have already have many summer homework :) 11:06 O/ Good luck lucas :) 11:06 quiz or test? 11:06 Test 11:07 Although I have no problems with Math... 11:07 wow, so you're a future mathematician? :P 11:07 Future math teacher :P 11:08 Ok. A VERY simple question: 1525(tan45)+(sin^2+cos^2) 11:08 I need calculators for these. XD 11:08 And I'm still not in Advanced Trigonometry :P 11:09 Ok I have set a wrong things 11:10 1525(tan45)+sin45^(2)+cos45^(2) 11:10 Yes, you should block that IP, Rose. 11:12 Edwin, is it 1523.59? 11:12 ?? 11:12 You don't need calculator of that. 11:12 Whoops XD 11:13 @Flockky are you done with world 14 and 15 captions? 11:13 Ok Mossy you start impatient again. 11:14 @Edwin91476 I keep reload page is still nothing happen.. 11:14 If it's done, Flockky will tell you. 11:14 He's busy just now, mossy 11:14 Felix Thread:361551 11:15 So Lucas it just needs averagely 5 seconds to do that question. 11:15 test 11:15 test 11:15 test 11:15 test 11:15 tets 11:15 test 11:15 test 11:15 te 11:15 es5t 11:15 e 11:15 tgefge 11:15 test 11:15 test 11:15 t4est 11:15 etest 11:15 test 11:15 Spamming. 11:15 No 11:16 @Flockky you still talk to me? 11:17 Donner. 11:18 @Edwin91476 I wait for flockky 11:18 doesnt mean I'm impatience 11:18 he is not tell me clearly when its done. 11:19 what date will be finish task 11:20 *Dinner. 11:29 I was eating dinner 11:29 test 11:29 I hate lag -_- 11:29 I wasn't spamming with my above tests 11:29 test 11:29 @Flockky done with world 14 and 15 caption yet? 11:29 I waiting for you 11:29 I keep reloading page is still nothing happen. 11:30 this is only the recent message I received after typing lots of testing words 11:30 "Edwin91476 11:30 Ok. A VERY simple question: 1525(tan45)+(sin^2+cos^2) 11:30 So Lucas it just needs averagely 5 seconds to do that question." 11:30 and I dunno what is next to that reply :/ 11:31 The lots of test words I made above looks like a spam. But actually I was not. 11:31 @Flockky I talking about captions of hard levels 11:32 bACK 11:32 world 14 and 15 captions done yet? 11:32 *Back 11:32 NOT YET -_- 11:32 @Flockky why? 11:32 sorry. I was just tired of you saying that 11:32 I was eating dinner and stressed with homeworks 11:32 my mom kept on yelling me to do with the homeworks first.. 11:32 @Flockky when the captions for world 14 and 15 is finished? 11:32 Mossy, give Flockky time 11:33 test 11:33 Mossy 11:33 expected this day, mossy 11:33 what captions do you want and I'll do them 11:33 ? 11:33 olaf 11:33 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 I don't have any replacement users to do that... 11:33 I will be the one 11:33 Okay 11:33 @Flockky I dont have any repleacements 11:33 Flockky 11:34 For your GTCL contest, do we have to guess all the levels? 11:34 Or simply just one? 11:34 @LucasH181 you have me adding captions of hard levels galleries? 11:34 world 14 and 15 11:34 I'll try 11:34 @LucasH181 then you have to replacement for Flockky. 11:34 If you feel you can guess all the levels in a round, then you may guess all, but if you can guess only 1 or 2 of the level, then still acceptable 11:35 one correct guess is equivalent to one point 11:35 test 11:35 Flockky, PM? 11:35 Wait 11:36 So I asked to help, but you say no 11:36 @Flockky still no one help me adding captions... 11:36 lucas 11:36 @Flockky I asked him 11:36 I will be the one to add captions 11:36 Mossy I can do it now 11:36 Tell me the captions and I'll help you 11:36 just be patient 11:36 I can do 14 & 15 11:36 @Flockky I don't good english for adding captions... 11:37 Since I recently been through those worlds. 11:37 @LucasH181 yep I requested 11:37 I understand 11:37 @Flockky II it hard to analyze to adding description on captions. 11:37 But I've started it a halfway, lucas 11:37 test 11:37 test pls 11:37 test 11:37 test 11:37 test 11:38 @LucasH181 let help together with Flockky 11:38 There'll probably be edit conflicts. 11:38 maybe there will be edit conflicts :S 11:38 Great minds think alike Flockky XD 11:38 @LucasH181 done? 11:38 test pls agen lag pls get out 11:38 test pls agen lag pls get out 11:38 test pls agen lag pls get out 11:38 test pls agen lag pls get out 11:38 test pls agen lag pls get out 11:38 test pls agen lag pls get out 11:39 but there will be edit conflicts :S 11:39 @Flockky how it work? 11:39 Is there anything I can do to help? 11:39 I'll probably let Flockky do the thing. 11:39 @Flockky Lucas is not work... 11:39 unsucess 11:40 thank you 11:40 @Flockky then you can help me now? 11:40 Don't worry mossy it's halfway and seems almost done 11:40 I just paused my progression 11:40 @Flockky I'm excited 11:42 brb now 11:42 @Flockky done? 11:43 not yet 11:43 now at 1051 11:47 got lags, so I can continue now 11:47 @Flockky Still done yet? 11:49 I was also thinking of better captions as well 11:49 sometimes I do review my captions. 11:49 @Flockky world 14 is done? and world 15 is done? 11:51 wait 11:52 @Flockky how long? 11:55 just wait. 11:56 @Flockky done? 11:58 Hard Levels/Gallery/Reality/4 11:59 not yet 11:59 Welcome back half-bro :D 12:00 Hey o/ 12:00 I'm looking for this game and can't find it 12:01 on the Wii U 12:01 Hard Levels/Gallery/Reality/4 12:01 finally done, Mossy 12:01 @Flockky Thank you^_^ 12:01 welcome 12:01 and my gosh 12:01 "Placing a chocolate spawner at the middle of everu 3x3 square seems not a good idea." 12:02 Tupo detected XD 12:02 Anyway doing homeworks now...brb. 12:02 @Flockky see you again! 12:02 bye 12:03 I just experience lags, that's why I got some long time editing 12:03 okay see you Moss. 12:04 Can I fix the grammar a little on that? 12:05 "Placing a chocolate spawned in the middle of every 3x3 square doesn't seem to be a good idea." 12:05 spawner* 12:06 Lucas? So the answer is: 12:09 Sorry I'm a grammar geek 12:10 you can correct my weird grammar 12:10 Where is the one about the chocolate spawners? 12:10 which section? 12:34 Ok Flockky can you help me to do those board notes? I will be quite bust these days. 12:34 o/ Rose 12:35 *busy 12:35 Back 12:35 quite busy? XD 12:35 Before 1 Augest 12:35 Bust* 12:35 *August 12:38 Oh DAMN, August or Augest? 12:50 o/ but dead. 12:50 My first day as a content moderator 12:51 But why no content moderator tag in my userpage 12:51 Its thread moderator, Nrn 12:51 Wait found the content moderator tag 12:52 Should I go for content mod? 12:52 IDK 12:52 Wait for a while, just something happened yesterday. 12:52 I know, Edwin 12:53 but I am considering going for content mod 12:54 I will support to you :) 12:54 But maybe you should put this thread next week. 12:55 I will put it on a thread on monday 12:55 Then ok. 01:04 Check Pm Ediwn 01:04 *Edwin 01:06 Help spread the word :P 01:06 Ending in 3 days. 01:06 User blog:LucasH181/Coconut Confusion LDC 01:06 Loocas 01:06 what would you say if I was going for content moderator 01:11 3 days? 01:12 huh? 01:13 I support Olaf for content mod :) 01:14 Ok Lucas, what's the answer of that? 01:14 1? 01:15 Nah 01:15 1525(tan45)+sin45^(2)+cos45^(2) 01:17 2470.9 (to 1 decimal place) 01:17 It's 1526. 01:18 1525(tan45)=1525 sin45^(2)+cos45^(2)=1 01:18 So, 1525+1=1526 02:03 Got to go now. 02:03 I'm tired of mom's rages and I have to follow so that I can prevent major asthma attacks. 05:25 Mr Potato Head 05:26 ... 05:26 #TBT to the time we had 34 users here 05:27 Asew 05:27 Olaf 05:27 Yesterday 05:27 about the content mod 05:27 About it? 05:27 I learned it's a completely different thing 05:27 (facepalm) 05:27 So NRN called it that for a reason. 05:28 I know, I am just like Dory 05:28 (palmface) 05:28 completely dumb 05:30 So if you go for it 05:30 I support you 05:57 Oh crap 05:57 sorry 2016 07 28